


爱火重燃 Sparks

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 布鲁斯和迪克之间激情似乎消失了？提米很替他们烦恼。而史蒂芬为了挽救自己和提姆的情人节电影之夜找到了办法。





	爱火重燃 Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线是Pre 52的双蝙蝠时期（加上N52的一些元素），两个人老夫老妻的最终形态！  
> 情人节快乐~

积雪尚未融化干净，树枝依然干枯而毫无生气，春日还似乎遥遥无期，情人节却掂着脚尖如约袭击了哥谭。粉色桃心和大写的促销标语形影不离地占据着每一扇玻璃橱窗，或是广告邮件窗口，催促所有相爱的人们趁此机会好好享受彼此的陪伴（和昂贵的礼物）。

阿克汉姆的常驻住户们也肆意挥霍起他们美好的疯狂时光以庆祝这个属于爱情的节日：小丑为哈莉抢劫了市中心的玩具店；杀手鳄和杀人鲸在罗伯逊公园的池塘中你侬我侬；冷冻先生进入了一年一度的抑郁期，盯着水晶球中的芭蕾舞女郎不吃不喝；双面人和哈维·丹特在他们的小公寓中对着镜子享用了一顿浪漫的晚餐，接着决定一起去抢劫第二大街上路过的所有成双成对的情侣；塔利亚则发动了杀手联盟在哥谭二十四小时不间断地捣乱，试图搅黄蝙蝠侠可能有的任何节日计划。

但是宛如奇迹般，蝙蝠侠还是在夜晚结束前解决了所有的问题。宛如他所模仿的夜行生物，他展开披风，在漆黑的小巷中从天而降，无声无息地落在早已停靠在此的蝙蝠车边。揭开面罩，脱下制服，换上车中准备好的成套礼服和皮鞋，借着黑暗的掩护，高大的男人在小巷尽头完成了一气呵成的身份转变。

布鲁斯·韦恩鼓捣着自己的领结，在黑暗中这几乎变成了不可能完成的任务。有时候他真希望阿尔弗雷德能像是他的所有“玩具”般只需要按个按钮便随叫随到，为他解决一切他靠自己无法完成的难题。但是今晚阿尔弗雷德似乎在刚刚重新开业的国王剧院和莱斯利有个约会，他不想打搅他所尊敬的两位老人的私人生活。

“举起手来。”他的背后冷不丁传来了一个声音，“你被逮捕了，先生！”

他在黑暗中眯起了眼睛。维持着系领结的姿势，布鲁斯转过身来。街灯的光线让巷口背光的人影显得朦胧不清，但是那熟悉的身形轮廓让他挑起了眉毛。

“因为什么罪名，警官？”他完美地演绎着一个问心有愧，油嘴滑舌的亿万富翁，“我可从来都是个遵纪守法的好市民。”

“因为……”小巷另一端的执法者向前走了几步，那张漂亮脸蛋上毫无任何正经意味的欢快笑容逐渐变得清晰起来，“ **太英俊** ！韦恩先生，你被逮捕了！”

那个家伙甚至根本都没有穿警服。

布鲁斯的嘴角也带上了笑容，他干脆扯下了系了一半的领结，“天呐，可别是 _太英俊罪_ ！我可该怎么办——”他故作惊慌地捂住胸口，接着又伸出一只手拦在警官的面前制止道，“等等，我的医生可以证明这一切都不是我的错。这件事上我完全没有自我控制能力！”

“别费力气狡辩了，韦恩。”不为所动的警官又走近了几步，现在他们挨得几乎超出法律允许范围内的近，近到他可以看清那双湛蓝眼睛中闪烁着的狡黠。修长的手指暧昧地轻抚过着他的手臂，“背过身去，双手抱头，分开腿，让我好好搜查一下你身上是不是藏着什么可能的 **袭警工具。** ”

“这是侵犯公民权利，格雷森警官。”布鲁斯顺着对方的暗示继续装傻，但却忍不住伸出手臂，环上了年轻人的腰，将他揽入自己的胸前，“我想我必须拒绝这样不合理的要求。”

被他搂在手臂间的那个家伙轻哼了一声，接着故作震惊地叫了起来，“韦恩先生！那顶着我的东西是一把 **手枪** 吗！”

布鲁斯低下头，和格雷森警官交换了一个浅浅的吻，“你知道我不用枪，迪克。”他在年轻人的耳边低哑着嗓子轻声叹息，很清楚这总能让对方浑身轻颤着失去理智，“不过你为什么不亲自检查一下呢，警官？也许那是什么 **更危险的东西** 。”

迪克终于憋不住在他颈窝里笑出了声，温暖的气息喷洒在他的颈肩上，“老天，我们一定要玩这种老掉牙的俗套桥段吗？”他怀里丢掉了角色包袱的年轻人仰起脸，响亮地亲了一下他的下巴，然后嘲笑道：“你真幼稚。”

布鲁斯挑起眉， _幼稚_ ？他收紧手臂，想回敬点什么，但是迪克趴在他的胸前，轻柔地啄吻着他的脖子，让他没了脾气。“格雷森警官今晚已经很累了。”迪克嬉笑着在他耳边说，声调黏稠慵懒，显露出疲乏，“只能改天再亲手检查你的武器啦，韦恩先生。”

他们平分了今晚的巡逻任务。看来即使有两个蝙蝠侠的共同努力，守护整个哥谭的职责也依然有些沉重了。

“是你先开的头。”布鲁斯只能略带不满却毫无办法地咕哝道，轻轻掐了年轻人的腰。

“是你迟到了。”迪克大胆地伸手捏了一把他的脸，仿佛算准了他不舍得放开手来阻止自己，接着叹了口气，“虽然我也没比你早到几分钟。”

他们提前半年就在提姆的帮助下预定好了这家观景餐厅情人节的临窗座位。但是……布鲁斯抬起手腕，看了眼手表。烟花表演早就结束了。也许他们该直接把甜点打包带回家，反正迪克也只是为了这家餐厅的网红甜点拼盘才缠着他要定在这里。

迪克趴在他的肩膀上打了个哈欠，整个人都软绵绵地搭在他的身上，“你还想继续吗？还是……”

那个哈欠仿佛打开了什么潘多拉的魔盒，布鲁斯压抑着跟着也打起哈欠的反射，他的眼睛突然无比酸胀，后背的肌肉也松懈下来。“我也很累了。”他低声附和道，“我们回家吧。”

“只要你的武器能忍到回家，我没有意见。”迪克的声音里带着笑，没有放过再次调笑他的机会，他们再次交换了一个懒散的浅吻，“等格雷森警官洗完热水澡之后舒舒服服躺在床上的时候，你随时可以袭击他。”

“洗热水澡的时候呢？”

“哇哦，哇哦，韦恩先生，你有些很刺激的想法哦。”迪克做作地大惊小怪起来，“记得在袭击的时候锁好门，达米安上次在我洗澡的时候走进来了。”

“他在学校日还睡那么晚？”

“看在我们作息的份上，布鲁斯，你该说他起得很早。”

 

 

属于一对年轻情侣小公寓中，壁挂显示屏上跳动着节奏缓慢的欧洲爱情电影，女孩依偎在男孩的肩膀上，腿上放着一大碗爆米花。

而男孩却对着自己的手机屏幕大叫起来，“ **不！不！不不不不不！** ”

“什么？”史蒂芬妮·布朗差点打翻了爆米花，“怎么了？”

提姆·德雷克死死盯着自己的手机屏幕，仿佛上面正写着来自坏蛋的最后通牒，“他们没有去约会！”

“谁？”史蒂芬妮皱起眉毛，不满地直起身子，“你在看什么？”

“布鲁斯和迪克！他们两个又一次在情人节的晚上早早地回家睡觉了！我真不知道他们是怎么了。”提姆对于女友的情绪似乎毫无察觉，“我替他们定了全哥谭最火爆的餐厅，为他们安排了整晚的‘没有达米安顺利通行证’——而他们竟然浪费了我定好的座位，而且在晚上 **十点之前** 就到家了？！”

史蒂芬妮翻了个白眼，虽然她很清楚提姆此刻根本无暇观察她的表情，“你答应过布鲁斯会撤走你的独立监控系统。”

“这不是事情的重点，史蒂芬！”提姆从沙发上跳了起来，这次摇摇欲坠的爆米花终于被打翻了，滚落一地，“我不明白，史蒂芬！他们难道对彼此倦怠了吗？失去激情了吗？可是他们每天都生活在危险和兴奋之中，每天都在并肩作战——如果世界上最强烈的吊桥效应也不能让两个人永远深爱彼此，那么还有什么是能持久不变的呢！我们的感情，史蒂芬——想想我们——我们以后也会像这样吗？”

男孩挫败地低呼一声，重重坐回了沙发上，掩住了面孔。

史蒂芬妮叹了口气，谁能相信，她的天才男朋友唯一无法解决的难题竟然是他所最崇拜的两位长辈的私人感情问题——但是，从另个角度来说，这也有些甜蜜——提姆其实是在担心 **他们** 的未来。“过去这么多年后，无论什么效应也该过期啦。”她抚摸着男朋友的后背，安抚道，“也许惊险刺激对他们来说已经不再那么新鲜了？更别提达米安——那个臭小子简直是二人浪漫世界的终结者。”她在关于达米安的可怕回忆涌上心头时无法抑制地颤抖了一下，“但是相信我，提米，激情并不是两个相爱之人的关系中最重要的东西，远远不是。他们拥有的东西远比短暂的欲望或者一时的冲动要深刻，那是真正能将两个个体永远相连的纽带——你该是最了解这一点的人。”她说，弯起嘴角，想起她的笨蛋男朋友贴在墙上的蝙蝠侠和飞翔的格雷森海报，“而我们，提米，你很清楚，也拥有着和他们一样不可破坏的感情。所以，没有什么好担心的，笨蛋。”

提姆从手掌中抬起了头，“你说的没错。”男孩顶着被撸乱的额发凝视着他的女朋友，“你说的没错，史蒂芬。”

史蒂芬妮满意地微笑起来，重新倚回了提姆的肩膀。

“但是——”提姆又出声了，“我只是——我想知道，我该怎么做才能让他们重燃激情呢？”

史蒂芬妮重重地叹了口气。“听着，”她说，敲了一下提姆的侧额，“如果你真的想要他们重新变成两个 _恋爱中的傻瓜_ 的话，我有个办法——”

“史蒂芬！”提姆叫了起来，“我就知道你——”

“——听我说完。”史蒂芬抬高了声音，“但是你从今以后再也不许在 **我们两个** 相处的时候提起 **他们俩** ，听到没有？”

“只要你能让他们重新陷入热恋，我什么都愿意做，宝贝！”提姆握起了拳头，“ **我一定要让他们重燃爱火** ！”

“而 **那** 就是他在情人节的晚上发下的誓言。”史蒂芬讽刺道。

“对不起。”提姆挠着头，似乎终于发现了自己作为男朋友的失职，他亲了一下女孩的脸颊，“我会补偿你的，宝贝。”

史蒂芬妮抱着手臂，微笑起来。“看看我都为爱情做了什么。”她说。

 

 

迪克是两个人中率先醒来的。他翻过身，伸了个小小的懒腰。昨晚的一番折腾依然让他感到浑身酥软，柔软的床垫和层叠的枕头如同陷阱般把他缓缓下拉。初春的朝阳洒落在他的肩膀上，温暖而克制。他们昨晚忘了拉上窗帘。

这是一个对他们来说都极为难得的慢节奏早晨。

虽然昨晚他为了戏弄布鲁斯用了格雷森警官的身份，但距离他辞去布拉德海文的警官职务已经过去了好几年。作为一个全靠亿万富翁养着的无业青年和哥谭的 **另一位** 黑暗骑士，他今天的日程异常清闲。没有紧张的日常工作，没有和腐败警察的明争暗斗，这是哥谭，他所熟知的地方，他们的城市，他的家。他在布鲁斯的身边，他没有任何烦恼。

他扭过头，看向躺在他身边的布鲁斯。年长的男人因为被子被抢走而裸露着半个肌肉结实的胸膛。迪克心虚地探身帮布鲁斯把被子掖好，却发现男人正在睡梦中紧皱着眉头。也许是因为那并算不上刺眼的阳光。也许是因为哥谭的黑暗骑士正在梦中满怀责任感地拯救世界，就像他总是做的那样。也许只是因为一个普通的，熟悉的，有些烦人的噩梦，就像他们都已经习以为常的那样。

在共同度过生命中绝大多数年头后，他们都太过于熟悉彼此生命中的每一个征兆，每一处细节。而这一切中最令人难过的一点，也许是，在布鲁斯的心魔面前，迪克知道自己并帮不上什么大忙。

这是布鲁斯自己的战斗。

迪克用一条手臂支撑着身子，观察了片刻，接着伸出了手放在了布鲁斯的前额，悬空替布鲁斯遮住了阳光。男人的眉头渐渐地舒展开来。

他倒回了柔软的枕头上，手掌却坚持悬在布鲁斯的双眼上方。

就算这不是他的战斗。他半闭着眼睛，无声地微笑起来。他也依然能替布鲁斯分担。

因为这就是他所命中注定的职责。

当迪克再次醒来时，他才意识到自己又睡了过去。他身边的位置空空荡荡，布鲁斯已经先他一步起了床，还拉上了窗帘——这解释了他的第二觉为什么睡得如此酣沉。

他坐起身，抱着被子，琢磨着他们的生活是不是的确变得越来越平淡了。什么时候开始他们不再在晨光中微笑着互道早安了？他依稀记得那曾经是每天催促他睁开双眼的最大动力——看到布鲁斯的笑容，与他一起起床，冲澡，读报，下棋，等候哥谭的召唤……

什么时候开始他们开始习惯了分头行动，只满足于短暂而敷衍的温存？什么时候开始他们开始不再交流，不再交换心事，分享烦恼，而把一切当做是约定俗成的心照不宣，让他们的生活宛如机械操作的流水线般日复一日地开始，结束？

迪克看着自己身边空荡荡的位置，发了好一会儿呆，接着长叹了口气，滑出了温暖的被窝。他决定下去和布鲁斯好好谈谈。

然而当他走下楼的时候，却在瞬间忘记了自己暗自打好的所有腹稿——并发现自己进入了一片宛如战后废墟般的混乱中。

迪克顺着翻卷起皱的地毯和一路铺撒的瓷器碎片走进餐厅，发现达米安正光着脚，衣衫不整地站在长长的餐桌上，挥舞着手臂，试图让两只正在桌上桌下乱窜的狗停下来。

“泰图斯！艾斯是个女孩子！”达米安怒吼道，努力压过两只成年大型犬的嚎叫声，“拿出点男人的气概来，别被她压着打！”

艾斯又从桌上撞落了一只瓷盘。

迪克看着一地狼藉，深深地吸了一口气，将自己胸腔中那股一起尖叫的冲动压抑了回去，接着才大声叫道，“发生了什么？阿尔弗雷德去哪了？”

“他失踪了！”达米安回以吼叫，“没有早餐！没有人帮我穿衣服！没有人能管住艾斯！”

迪克又一次深呼吸，他几乎忍不住开始扯自己头发。 _你是那个成年人，迪克。_ 他在心中默念。 _冷静。别崩溃。那可什么忙也帮不上。在这种时候，布鲁斯最需要你。布鲁斯_ ——再次开口时，他的声音稍微不那么歇斯底里了一些，“你爸爸去哪了？”

“在厨房。他说他来负责早餐。”

迪克的眼睛猛地瞪大了。 ** _不不不不不。_** 他在心中尖叫，拔腿就朝着厨房的方向跑去，一路上跳来跳去躲闪着狗和碎片。

他猛地推开了厨房的大门。

浓浓的蒸汽弥漫在厨房的上空。蒸汽的源头似乎是一台正嗡嗡作响，已经放弃正常工作的咖啡机。因为布鲁斯披着晨衣正双手叉腰，一脸严肃地瞪着它，仿佛它是谜语人留下的新线索。那嗡嗡声中混杂着不远处传来的响亮狗叫和男孩的怒吼，迪克的头炸裂般疼了起来。

迪克冲了过去，拔掉了咖啡机的插头。嗡嗡声总算停下了。

布鲁斯朝着他的方向转过身，“提姆把阿尔弗雷德借走了。”年长的男人说，语气里含着浓烈的不满，“阿尔弗雷德留了纸条。”

“借走？几天？”迪克喘着气，“老天，那小子是想让韦恩家灭绝吗。”

“不知道。”布鲁斯回答道，不知道究竟是在回答哪个问题。

他们大眼瞪小眼地对视了一会儿。迪克伸手替布鲁斯整理了一下被蒸汽吹乱的额发，他很少看到布鲁斯像这样措手不及，像个还没长大的孩子似的把所有茫然和慌乱展露无遗。而这奇异地使得他原本混乱崩溃的头脑逐渐冷却下来，一点点梳理清晰。

他踮起脚，亲了一下布鲁斯的嘴唇，“没事的。”他像哄孩子似的说，轻抚着布鲁斯布满短短胡茬的脸颊，“有我在呢。”

“格雷森！”餐厅的方向传来了达米安那刚进入变声期的嗓子撕裂般的叫喊，“ **我要迟到了！** ”

“见鬼。”布鲁斯的眉毛再次皱了起来，“平时都是阿尔弗雷德负责准备和接送达米安去上学。”他满脸都写着 _我不知道都要做什么_ 。

迪克叹了一口气，“今天我来。”他又亲了一下布鲁斯的嘴唇，“听着，你呆在家里，保持冷静，尽量别弄坏任何东西，等我回来，好吗。”

布鲁斯点了点头。

他冲回餐厅，把达米安赶去洗漱穿衣，自己则飞快地套上了衬衣外套，随便拿了把车钥匙，揪着不情不愿的男孩的手腕把他拖进了车库。

“我会在路上给你买早餐，上车。”他指挥道，戴上墨镜。

“我要怎么解释你是谁？”达米安在副驾驶上抱着手臂，“我的哥哥？我的后妈？只是某个在我家里住了十几年并且开始和我爸睡觉的来路不明的男人？”

“别和我找茬，机灵鬼。”迪克在墨镜底下翻了个白眼，“你的同学们知道我是谁。你这个年纪的青少年可不会错过哥谭的任何一条八卦花边新闻。”

“但是你不是他们以为的那种人。”达米安严肃地说，“你真的不想让所有人知道你 **到底** 是谁？”

“我不能。”迪克微笑起来，他腾出一只手揉了一下达米安的头发，尽管立刻被男孩暴躁地打开了，他依然微笑着，“那是整个哥谭最大的秘密，伙计。”

迪克重新踏入韦恩大宅的时候，布鲁斯正单膝跪在地上，鼓励地揉着两只乖乖坐在地上的大型犬的头。他的晨衣上沾着狗毛，头发横七竖八，脸上手上亮晶晶的满是狗口水。但是他的表情坚毅而严肃，而迪克几乎从没觉得自己的男朋友有 **这么性感** 过。

“艾斯，握手。”布鲁斯命令道，伸出了手。

艾斯伸出左前爪，一巴掌拍在了泰图斯的脸上。大丹犬委屈地呜咽了一声，抱住脑袋趴在了地上。

“好吧。”布鲁斯说，他听上去就像是刚刚看到罗宾犯了错的蝙蝠侠，“我们再试一次……”

“你怎么做到的？”迪克丢下了装着顺路采购的日用品的大纸袋，小跑到了布鲁斯的身后，像个看到明星四分卫的高中生迷妹一样几乎尖叫起来，“我走的时候他们还像两个小恶魔！”

“很简单。”布鲁斯的语气和当年向他耐心解释自己的推理时一模一样，“我翻出了阿尔弗雷德储备的狗粮。接下来只用触发阿尔弗雷德在训练他们的时候留下的条件反射记忆就行了——”

迪克没等男人说完便搂住他的脖子吻了上去，沉寂已久的火焰在他胸腔中燃烧，一路酸甜地贯穿了周身。布鲁斯很快也沉浸在了这个难得的激情拥吻中，男人托起他的屁股，把他抱起，直到狗叫声打断了他们忘我的亲热。

“他们……”迪克上气不接下气地说，双腿依然缠在布鲁斯的腰间不愿挪窝，“是不是想……”

布鲁斯一手揽着他的腰，一边大步走到门口，一言不发地打开了前门。

两只狗飞奔着消失在了前院的灌木丛中。

而他们依靠在门厅，像是情窦初开的青少年一样捧着对方的脸互相啄吻了一会儿，接着决定像任何不负责任的热恋情侣一样，在床上呆一整天。

这还是只是一整天中他们所做的所有荒唐事的开始。

那天的晚些时候他们终于不情不愿地暂时地告别了卧室。因为迪克决定他们应该至少试着处理一下仿佛遭了入室劫匪一般的前厅和餐厅，以免引起任何不请自来的客人的误会。

迪克翻出了阿尔弗雷德的清扫工具。布鲁斯撸起袖子，捡起一根扫帚，娴熟地在手中抡了好几个圈，接着双手攥住木柄，扫帚的底部朝着前方，像是拿着什么致命武器。迪克则在一旁笑得直不起腰，抢过了他手中的扫帚，委婉地要求他去负责提水。

迪克弯着腰转转悠悠把碎片基本清扫到了一小堆。当他跪下身开始擦拭地板上的污迹时，布鲁斯终于提着水桶回来了。他不知什么时候把晨衣脱去了，裸露着肌肉丰富的上半身，胸口和手臂的肌肉因为提拉重物而紧绷，青筋暴露。“被打湿了。”男人简短地解释道，把不知经历了什么艰难险阻才打来的两桶水放在了他的旁边。

迪克维持着跪坐的姿势，缓慢地咽了一口口水。海绵块从他手中滑落下去，“既然这里已经这么乱了——”他说，双手着地，朝着布鲁斯爬去，“再弄乱一点也没关系的，对吧。”他抬起头，闪露出一个狡猾的微笑，接着伸手解开了布鲁斯睡裤的丝绸系带。

一分钟后布鲁斯已经面朝上躺在了皱巴巴的地毯上，而他骑在布鲁斯的腰间，决心强硬地实行昨夜格雷森警官所宣判的 _太英俊罪_ 的惩罚。

终于胡闹够了之后，他们都觉得饿坏了。迪克系上围裙，打开炉子，多任务同时进行地做起了煎香肠，意大利沙拉和烤芝士三明治。布鲁斯则在他的指挥下替他穿梭厨房替他寻找烹饪材料。他很希望他能说他们在厨房里默契得也像是在打击犯罪时一样，但是很可惜，当世界第一侦探彻底放弃寻找菠菜和火箭菜，转而撒娇似的从背后环住他的腰并乱吻他的后颈时，他们的活力双厨生涯就此终止了。迪克涨红了脸，烫到了手指，还手忙脚乱差点打翻了盘子，而布鲁斯趁机从他的锅铲底下偷了好几块东西吃。

迪克吮着烫伤的手指，试图抢救剩余的食材。但布鲁斯似乎下定主意要让他们像是野蛮人一样胡乱吃一通，捉过了他的手指吻了起来。迪克只能勉强赶在被男人异常霸道地推倒在满是面粉的桌台上之前关了炉子。

最终两个人只能从盘子里一团乱糟糟的东西里用手抓着随便吃了点东西填饱了肚子。迪克噘着嘴，很怀疑他们吃进去的东西的卫生程度。

他们理应打扫的前厅和餐厅依然原封未动，现在就连厨房也壮烈加入了急需打扫的行列。

而在偏厅里幸存的沙发上，迪克窝在布鲁斯的怀中，闭着眼睛，再也不想动弹了。

这是很长一段时间来他第一次感到如此精疲力竭，却并不感到被耗尽后的空洞无物，反倒如同暂时熄灭的火把，随着冉冉上升的余热升腾着随时可能重燃的激情。

“我爱你。”他小声说，深吸着属于布鲁斯的气味。有一瞬间他甚至并不确定自己是否真的说出了口，因为他是如此疲惫。

但是布鲁斯低下头吻了吻他的头顶。他知道男人听到了他的话。

迪克想起了今天早晨自己的疑惑，那遥远得如同来自另一个世界的失落。但是此刻他的心情宁静得如同正随着下落的夕阳缓缓睡去的城市，在夜晚来临前，这是最安全的时候。

“我们应该多做做这种事。”他说，摩挲着布鲁斯的膝盖，“像两个正常人一样，做点正常的人中会做的傻事。”

布鲁斯轻哼了一声，似乎在表示赞同。男人轻揉着他的头发，仿佛他也只是一只餍足的大型犬。

“我们是不是老了？”迪克问道，翻了个身，好让自己能直视着布鲁斯的眼睛。 _再也没有小巷和屋顶上的亲热了，再也没有夜空下互相追逐的浪漫，再也不想着在外面待上一整晚。我们到底怎么了？_ 他想问，却没有问出口，“布鲁斯，我们是不是一起变老了？”

昏暗而温暖的斜阳余晖中，布鲁斯的眼角和眉梢舒展开来。男人看上去不再像他记忆中一样年轻锋锐，踟蹰满志，但是他的英俊却并没有因此而减少分毫。

“是的，老伙计。”布鲁斯说，俯下身，吻了一下他的额头。

迪克闭上眼睛，微笑起来。

即使是蝙蝠侠的生活也不会永远保持新鲜和激情。但是幸好他们还有彼此。幸好平凡而普通的生活对他们来说是如此陌生和新鲜，而他们还有剩下的一辈子时间去共同探索。

“但是，拜托，给提米打个电话，把阿尔弗雷德叫回来吧。”迪克有气无力地说，“尽管听起来很诱人，但我可没办法每天都这样过——我猜我的确是老啦。”


End file.
